scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (disambiguation). Kate Micucci | voicedirection= Collette Sunderman | casting= Collette Sunderman | producers= Alan Burnett (co-producer) Jill Wilfert (executive producer) Jason Cosler (executive producer) Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Robert Kral | editedby= Craig Paulsen | producedby= Rick Morales | storyby= Heath Corson Duane Capizzi | teleplayby= Jim Krieg | directedby= Rick Morales | nextfilm= }} LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood is a direct-to-video film, based upon the [[LEGO Scooby-Doo|LEGO Scooby-Doo!]] first wave, which in turn is based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It is the first LEGO film, following the TV special, and was released digitally on April 12, 2016, then on on Blu-ray and DVD on May 10. Premise Mystery Inc. come to the lend a hand at an old Hollywood movie studio after it comes under attack from old movie monsters. Synopsis Junior watches the studio after hours, hears strange noises and finds himself face-to-face with a figure with a pumpkin for a head. While trying to solve the mystery of a sea creature haunting a lighthouse, Shaggy complains to Scooby about how Fred, Daphne and Velma always bribe them into being monster bait with Scooby Snacks. As a result, Shaggy and Scooby decide to not eat Scooby Snacks again. After they solve the mystery, the gang goes to the malt shop where Shaggy and Scooby win a hamburger eating contest and win the whole gang a trip to Hollywood. Once they arrive, they first visit Brickton Studios, an old horror film studio that is about to be closed down. The studio's employee Junior, an avid fan of horror films, welcomes them and offers to give them a tour. Joining them on the tour is Atticus Fink, a developer who wants to buy and level the studio. During the tour, they drive their truck through a dark storage facility, causing Fink to leave. After Fink leaves, a Headless Horseman appears and chases the gang. After they escape, they go to ask the manager, Chet Brickton, about their encounter. Brickton tells them that all the monsters used to be played by an actor named Boris Karnak, who died years ago and that his ghost may have come back to haunt the studios through various costumes of the monsters he played. In addition to the Headless Horseman, there have also been sightings of a mummy and a zombie, which is why he must sell the studio to Fink to avoid bankruptcy. The gang offers to help Brickton solve the mystery. First, the gang goes to the set of a romantic comedy film that the studio is currently working on, to Junior's displeasure. Suddenly the Headless Horseman attacks and ruins the set, making Brickton forlorn. The gang offers to help him finish the movie. Brickton appoints Fred as the director and casts Shaggy in the lead. Brickton then casts TV show talk host Drella Diabolique as the female lead, to Daphne's dismay. After a long film making process, a mummy attacks and destroys the set. Later, Fred and Velma go to look for clues, while Drella coaches Daphne on being a movie star. Finding his footage unharmed, Fred decides to continue filming his movie. While shooting a particularly extravagant scene involving a plane, both the Headless Horseman and the zombie appear. After Scooby has a wild ride on the plane and the monsters disappear, The next day, Brickton reluctantly signs the studio over to Fink, to Junior's sadness. Velma mentions that the Headless Horseman and the zombie appeared at the same time, meaning the ghost of Boris Karnak cannot be in two places at once. The gang decides to capture the monsters and solve the mystery. They spend the whole day preparing the set of the Grimsley Mansion for their trap and Fink notices their work. The gang heads back to the studio and with Drella's help and Fred's elaborate trap, they catch the zombie and the Headless Horseman. The Headless Horseman is revealed to be Fink, who used the costume to get a cheap ownership of the studio. Velma notes that Fink ran off just before the horseman first attacked them and notices that when he reappeared that he was blinking a lot which is natural for someone who had just been blinded. Her suspicion was confirmed when she noticed his decor in his office which showed that he was an accomplished horseman. Daphne tells Fink that the evidence of fraud violates the terms of his contract, making it null and void. The zombie is revealed to be Junior, who was also the mummy. Junior tells them that he is actually Boris Karnak Jr., and wanted to carry on his father's legacy. Brickton orders the police to take Fink away and allows Junior to go free, but says that the studio will still have to close down due to lack of a movie. They then realize that the security cameras have recorded the gang being chased by the monsters and decide to make a found footage movie. The movie titled Security Cam Monsters: The Adventure Begins has its Hollywood premiere. Bryan Lakeshore interviews the arrivals of Brickton and his date Drella, Junior, and then Fred, Daphne, and Velma, having arrived in the Mystery Machine, instead of a limo. Fred and Daphne announce their retirements as director and actress, respectively, as short as it may have been. Suddenly, Scooby and Shaggy make a grand entrance in a plane. They get out to a crowd of people wanting their autographs, which they decline, until someone bribes them with a Scooby Snack. They figure that they were bait even without eating Scooby Snacks, so they accept one Scooby Snack per autograph. As the movie is announced to begin, the gang, Brickton, Drella, and Junior pose together for a group selfie, while saying "Scooby-Dooby-Doo." Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Chet Brickton * Drella Diabolique Villains: * Headless Horseman * Boris Carnac, Jr. * Sea Creature * Lighthouse Keeper * Verona Dempsey * Atticus Fink * Zombie * Mummy Other characters: * Cat * Lighthouse keeper * Sheriff * Walt * Boris Carnac * Mrs. Rogers * Actress * Director * Batman * Bryan Lakeshore Locations * Hollywood, California ** Brickton Studios *** Western set *** Grimsley Mansion * Lighthouse * Crystal Cove ** Walt's Malts * Mount Everest Objects * The LEGO News * Flashlight * Scooby Snacks * Hamburgers * Popcorn Vehicles * Speedboat * The Mystery Machine * Tram * Plane * Police cars Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are displayed on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation Present * Starring: Frank Welker, , Matthew Lillard, Kate Micucci * Casting and Voice Director: Collette Sunderman * Edited By: Craig Paulsen * Music By: Robert Kral * Line Producer: Rebecca Palatnik * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Executive Producers: Jill Wilfert and Jason Cosler * Story By: Heath Corson and Duane Capizzi * Teleplay By: Jim Krieg * Based Upon Characters Created By Hanna-Barbera Productions * Produced and Directed By: Rick Morales Closing credits * Cast: Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo/Fred Jones, Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake, Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers, Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley, Dee Bradley Baker as Sea Creature/Walt/Zombie, J.B. Blanc as Atticus Fink/Director, Christian Lanz as Bryan Lakeshore/Mummy, Scott Menville as Junior, Cassandra Peterson as Drella Diabolique, James Arnold Taylor as Chet Brickton/Narrator * Production Manager: Angela O'Sullivan * Assistant Production Managers: Brittney V. Lewis, Jane Cohen * Art Director: Nollan Obena * Character Design: Angela Song Mueller, Zac Plucinski * Prop Design: Norm Ryang * Background Design: Enzo Baldi, Alan M. W. Simmons * Visual Development: Joe Binggeli, Denise Fuller, Pete Oswald, Thomas Yamaoka * Texture Artists: Claire Lenth, Maribel Pozos * Storyboard: Sarah Arakaki, Jen Bennett, Brendan Clogher, Curt Geda, Kathryn Marusik, Doug Murphy, Chris Rutkowski, William Ruzicka, Jim Shellhorn * Storyboard Revision: Emi Yonemura * Animation Supervisor: Dougg Williams * Lighting Supervisor: Daniel Eaton * CGI Animation Services: Xentrix Studios Pvt. Ltd. * Production Supervision: Nandish Domlur, Sanjee Gupta, Sunil Gupta, Shenaz Khan * Production Staff: Deepika Anvekar, Andrea Moses * Creative Producer: Viren Patil * Art Director: Venky * Animation Director: Jeevan Anand NK * Asset Supervisor: Dheeraj Joseph * CG Supervisor: Mythravarun Vepakomma * FX Supervisor: Rahul Nagpal * Asset Leads: Sachin Shankar, Tharuna N, Mohan Kumar B C * Character TD: Bharat S * Animation Lead: Anil LP * Lighting & Compositing Lead: Abdul Majeed K V * Rendering Lead: Srikant Panda * CGI Pipeline: Joseph Tom, Srikant Sriram, Srinivasan Chandrasekaran * RND: Phani Madhav, Pravin Gadge * Modeling: Venkatratnam Naidu, Mayank Manderiya, Gautham Ranjit, Joshva P J, Satyajit Maurya, Muthukumar E * Texturing: Manoj Mohan, Anup G John, Chetan Kumar P M, Mahammad Rafiulla, Ajeesh C, Shalini Narayana Swamy, Tejas Shivaram, Narendra Dev Meghwal, Ria Banerjee, Reyya Vidya * Lookdev: Ankur Rastogi * Rigging: Dikshant Kumar, Anoop M V, Rahul Sareen * Animation: Shakeer P, Rohit Kanda, V K Vilva Bharat, Vedant Sunder Rajan, Shobhit Bharadwaj, Sudhir Sambarapu, Sai Preetham Tej, Deepak Chandrasekaran, Kotishwar Reddy, Suresh Karkera, Junish Thomas, Rohit Gondane, Debanjana Talukedar * FX: Agnimitra Sarkar, Ashish Sharma, Swapnil Jadhav * Lighting: Sageesh KV, Sarath Mony S, Rahul Sathyan, Pradeep Verghese * Compositing: Lokesh Mani, Jagadish Rangaiyah, Rakshith Hoskote, Vivek Verma, Sameer Kumar * Post Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Sarah Baluch * Supervising Dialogue / ADR Editor: Mark E. Keatts * Dialogue / ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Michael Garcia * Post Production Sound Services: Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture * Color Correction: CCI Digital * Online Editor: Darren Griffiths * Assistant Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Music Editor: Christine Luethje * Featured Songs: ** "Brand New World" *** Written and Produced By: Andy Sturmer *** Performed By: Finnegan Schwartz ** "Hollywood" *** Written and Produced By: Andy Sturmer *** Performed By: Finnegan Schwartz * Production Administrator: Candi Purugganan * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Tamara Miles, Celeste Moses, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, Matthew James Ashton, Nicholas Groves, Emmett Condon, Soren Morup, David Cross * Production Supervision: James L. Davidson, Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executives in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian, Jeff Prezenkowski * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2016 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and The LEGO Group. * SCOOBY-DOO and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and Hanna-Barbera. * LEGO, the LEGO logo, the LEGO Minifigure figurine and the Brick and Knob configurations are trademarks and/or copyrights of The LEGO Group. All rights reserved. * Country of first publication: United States of America * Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * W-B Animation Continuity * The Grimsley Mansion was in the TV special . Notes/trivia * Kidzworld originally reported a May 3 release,Staff member (February 22, 2016). "LEGO Scooby-Doo!: Haunted Hollywood | Exclusive Trailer". Kidzworld. Retrieved March 2, 2016. before Warner Bros. Home Entertainment officially announced it as May 10. * The opening mystery is a reimagining of the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode Fright House of a Lighthouse with some differences. ** Verona Dempsey's additional disguise as the lighthouse keeper is identical to her original counterpart's costume as the Creepy Keeper, while her main disguise as the Sea Creature is similar to the Sea Demon similar to the one in the The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode Scoo-Be or Not Scoo-Be? *** In the LEGO toyline, the new character, Mr. Brown, is actually the Sea Creature. * is uncredited as the voice of Verona Dempsey. She also sounds different to previous incarnations. * Crystal Cove was originally the hometown of the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation of the gang. It's unknown if Crystal Cove is the hometown of all the LEGO depictions of the gang. * The monsters shown in Boris Carnac's movie posters are extremely similar in appearance to the monster from the old Scooby-Doo cartoons: ** The Headless Horseman from the The Scooby-Doo Show episode The Headless Horseman of Halloween. ** The Mummy of Ankha from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode Scooby Doo and a Mummy, Too. ** The Zombie from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode Which Witch is Which? Cultural references * The LEGO News alludes to the LEGO world they live in. * Drella Diabolique is a parody of Elvira, also played by Cassandra Peterson. * Boris Carnac is a play off horror icon Boris Karloff. Carnac is also called "The Man of 999 Faces"; it should be noted that Lon Chaney Sr. was actually called "The Man of a Thousand Faces," not Karloff. * Atticus Fink is a play on Atticus Finch, a character from the novel To Kill a Mockingbird. * When Scooby plays around a fake spaceship, he says "Space, the final frontier", in reference to Star Trek. * Shaggy puts on a Batman costume, while goofing around. Home media * LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood Blu-ray Disc/DVD combo released by Warner Home Video on May 16, 2016. * LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood DVD released by Warner Home Video. Quotes Gallery Videos LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood - Trailer Images Haunted Hollywood trailer title card.png|Title card from trailer. Haunted Hollywood BR front cover.jpg|Blu-ray/DVD combo. Haunted Hollywood DVD front cover.jpg|DVD. External links * Buy at iTunes (US) }} Category:Direct-to-video films Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood